jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
Kisha/Gallery
Images from Games Pre95 kisha credits.png|Kisha's appearance in the credits of JumpStart Preschool (1995) kisha95transparent.png|Kisha as she appears in the Preschool classroom prek kisha diner.png|Kisha's Diner, from JumpStart Pre-K 4h kisha.png|Kisha's cameo in JumpStart Adventures 4th Grade: Haunted Island Pres-new paint.png|Kisha's easel, from JumpStart Preschool (1998) Pres-new shapes.png|Kisha's blocks, from JumpStart Preschool (1998) prek kisha test.PNG|Kisha in the JumpStart Pre-K assessment test smarttools kisha.png|Kisha's appearance in the SmartTools Toolbar JSPhonicsLS 5.png|Kisha in JumpStart Learning System: Phonics Abcs_kisha_activity_intro.png|Kisha in JumpStart ABC's abcs kisha printables.png|Printable image set, from JumpStart ABC's Atwp china slideshow 2.png|Kisha in China, from JumpStart Around the World (preschool version) Art kisha opening.png|Kisha in the opening of JumpStart Artist Ex kisha snowflake.png|Kisha with a paper snowflake, from JumpStart Explorers Wildlifesafari-photobooth-kishapiano.png|Kisha hopping on a giant piano, from JumpStart Wildlife Safari: Field Trip Wildlifesafari-photobooth-kishavine.png|Kisha swinging on a vine, from JumpStart Wildlife Safari: Field Trip Wildlifesafari-photobooth-kisharun.png|Kisha running through a forest, from JumpStart Wildlife Safari: Field Trip adk kisha kart.png|Kisha's kart in JumpStart Advanced Kindergarten: Fundamentals Ad1 kisha home.png|Kisha's home, from JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals Ad1 kisha track.png|Kisha's track in JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Fundamentals Ad1a kisha craft.png|Kisha with a paper craft Ad1a kisha medal.png|Kisha holding a medal Kisha jumprope.png|Kisha playing with a jumprope Kisha hops birdhouse.png|Kisha and Hopsalot making a birdhouse Ac craft5.png|Kisha trading card from JumpStart Advanced 1st Grade: Art Club 2ad kisha helps.png|Kisha helping the player in JumpStart Advanced 2nd Grade: Fundamentals Kisha's house 3dvw.png|Kisha's house in World of JumpStart jsonline kisha storyland.png|Kisha in StoryLand in World of JumpStart, from 2015 worldofjs kisha pet.png|A Pet based on Kisha, from World of JumpStart JSActivityStill1.png|Kisha playing soccer with Frankie JSActivityStill5.png|Kisha thanking Frankie for holding the door for her JSActivityStill9.png|Kisha tying her shoes JSActivityStill12.png|Kisha walking with CJ in a museum kisha healthy snack.png|Kisha choosing an apple for a snack Jsacademy kisha.png|Kisha's appearance as an avatar, from JumpStart Academy Math jsakin-kisha-intro.png|Kisha introducing herself in JumpStart Academy Kindergarten jsa-pre-kisha-book.png|Kisha in a storybook from JumpStart Academy Preschool Images from Videos Juicecaboose_kisha.png|Kisha in JumpStart Preschool: Who Left the Juice in the Caboose? kishatrainstation.png|Kisha in JumpStart Kindergarten: Why Did the Bus Stop? Frankiefieldtrip kisha intro.png|Kisha in JumpStart PreK-1st Grade: Frankie's Field Trip Images from Books Aadb kisha.png|Kisha in the JumpStart Preschool (1998) printable workbook Aadb kisha torso.png|Kisha in the JumpStart Preschool (1998) printable workbook kishapaintprekrhyming.png|An illustration of Kisha from JumpStart Pre-K Rhyming Words Kisha vw kindergartner.png|An illustration of Kisha from a digital JumpStart World Reader Other Promotional/Official Artwork K1229prdchr001.gif|Promotional artwork of Kisha for JumpStart Preschool (1995) JumpStart Preschool 99 (Windows, Mac OS Classic) - Kisha03.png|A model sheet from JumpStart Preschool (1998)'s CD files Jsw jsv kishabtrfly.gif|Kisha with a butterfly (looping animation) Kisha and eleanor ff.png|Kisha and Eleanor wearing kimono jsweb kisha flower.gif|Kisha holding a flower, from the JumpStart website circa 2000 Lang kisha.png|Artwork of Kisha for JumpStart Languages Kisha palette.png|Kisha holding a paint palette Kisha walking.png|Kisha walking Kisha.jpg|Kisha's digital manual image for the JumpStart Advanced series games 2Dkisha k happy.png|Kisha as a kindergartner, happy Jumpstart world kisha profile.png|A profile for Kisha from a JumpStart World promotion KishaWallpaperWide.jpg|Kisha on a JumpStart wallpaper Jumpstart kayaks.jpg|Kisha and Frankie kayaking CJRopeWallpaperWide.jpg|Kisha and CJ on a treasure hunt Kisha hops snowmobile.png|Kisha and Hopsalot riding in a snowmobile Jsacademy kisha outfit.png|Promotional artwork for the JumpStart Academy series kishapromotinhat.png|Promo art of Kisha with a tin hat Category:Gallery pages Category:Kisha